


Nuestras noches

by Francitac



Category: Dungeons and Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francitac/pseuds/Francitac
Summary: El regreso a casa, noches sin dormir, Hank y Sheila, que más podemos pedir. M por precaución.
Relationships: Hank | The Ranger/Sheila | The Thief (Dungeons and Dragons Cartoon)





	Nuestras noches

Capítulo 1: "Primera noche"

Comenzó la noche siguiente de la que volvieron... Era medianoche y Sheila seguía despierta. No se acostumbraba a la oscuridad de su habitación, sin las lunas iluminando la noche o la brisa nocturna acompañándola. Todo era demasiado silencioso sin los ronquidos de Presto, y los resoplidos de Uni pero muy ruidoso con los autos que pasaban por la calle.

Miró su teléfono móvil y pensó en escribirle, pero probablemente él no estaría conectado. Revisó de todas formas su estado : EN LÍNEA.

Decidió correr el riesgo y escribirle:

+Hola+

Miró insistentemente la pantalla, esperando respuesta.

+Hola+

Sheila sonrío. Hank tampoco podía dormir.

+No puedo dormir, haha+

+Yo tampoco, haha+... Veía en la pantalla como Hank seguía escribiendo. +De hecho, estoy cerca de tu casa+

Sheila casi soltó su teléfono cuando leyó esto +¿Acá?+

+Pensé en ver que estuviera todo tranquilo allá, pero ahora pienso en lo acosador que se ve+

Sheila sonrío. Nunca dudaría de las intenciones de Hank. +Hank, te abriré la ventana.+

Se miró al espejo sin mirar la respuesta en el celular. No podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, a pesar de haber compartido meses durmiendo junto a Hank en el Reino. Pero ahora todo era distinto. Ella sabía que habían sentimientos entre los dos, no creía que su mente estuviera engañándola tantos meses. Además, ella todavía escuchaba las palabras de Hank antes de la batalla de Lokhran ("Necesito que lo sepas y no lo dudes nunca… te amo"), pero sentía que todo cambiaba estando en el mundo "real". Real, como si todo lo ocurrido anteriormente hubiera sido una farsa.

Todo había pasado tan rápido. Atravesaron el portal y estaban en el mismo día en el que se habían ido. Se bajaron del carro y se abrazaron gritando. No supieron si la gente los miraba porque solo estaban concentrados en mirarse y confirmar que todos estaban. Luego cada uno corrió a sus casas. Esa noche no habían podido dormir, se quedaron despiertos con Bobby temiendo que si dormían iban a despertar al otro día en el Reino. En la mañana fueron a clases con normalidad y apenas alcanzaron a estar todos juntos al almuerzo, ya que todos tenían horarios distintos de clases. Hank, como siempre rodeado de sus amigos del fútbol, se había acercado a ella luego del tercer período pero Erick y Presto habían llegado también, ya que los 4 tenían Física en ese horario. Luego de clases se juntaron los 6 en casa de Diana, y hablaron largamente de lo extraño que se sentía volver. Así que había llegado la noche y no habían podido estar a solas con Hank.

Sheila sintió ruido afuera, que la sacó de sus recuerdos. Se asomó por la ventana y vio a Hank afuera en la calle. Agradeció a sus padres silenciosamente el haber construido su habitación en el primer piso y le indicó que se acercara.

-Hola – le dijo Hank, semisonriendo.

-Hola – le sonrío Sheila de vuelta. Ambos estaban parados sin moverse.– Hace frío Hank, pasa.

Hank se detuvo un momento antes de ingresar, pero ella lo tomó de la mano y lo instó a ingresar. Luego cerró la ventana detrás de él.

-Siempre imaginé tu habitación así – dijo Hank, mirando alrededor.

-¿Imaginabas mi habitación? – le dijo Sheila, sentándose en la cama. Hank se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. - ¿Bobby? – le preguntó Hank desviando la conversación.

-Está bien… durmiendo al fin. Está abrazado del Señor Peanut .

-¿Sr. Peanut? – inquirió Hank, elevando las cejas. – Oh, no debía hablar de esto- dijo Sheila, tapando su boca – Por favor no le digas que lo nombré… es su juguete favorito.

Hank rió. Se había olvidado que Bobby es un niño, que todos eran niños viviendo experiencias que no deberían haber vivido.

Se sentó en una silla peluda y blanca, del escritorio. De pronto, solo había silencio. Sheila se rodeó con los brazos, y lo miró a los ojos. – Hank, yo…-

-No podía dormir, Sheila. – le dijo, sin levantar la mirada. – Ayer tampoco dormí. Pienso que si duermo, al otro día …

-Al otro día podemos despertar en el Reino – le dijo Sheila, suavemente.

-No – susurró Hank, levantando la mirada- Al otro día podía despertar y estar acá nuevamente.

Sheila se sorprendió. Pensó que todos querían lo mismo, volver a casa. Se paró de la cama y se arrodilló junto a Hank – ¿No querías volver?- le dijo, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Hank le tomó una mano y con la otra le acarició el rostro – No lo sé, Sheila.

Sheila se levantó y lo abrazó - ¿Quieres hablar de esto? – Hank negó con la cabeza. - ¿Quieres dormir?. – le susurró Sheila al oído. – Si – suspiró Hank.

Sheila lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta la cama. Le abrió las sábanas, para que se acostara ahí – Sheila, no…. Puedo irme a casa … - No – dijo Sheila, con firmeza - No puedo dormir tampoco. Quédate aquí.

Hank asintió, y se metió en la cama. Sheila se acostó tras él. Ambos miraban el techo, los brazos apenas tocándose. – ¿Recordabas que las camas fueran tan suaves?- le dijo Sheila, en susurros. Hank sonrío. – No… ¿Recordabas que la luna iluminaba tan poco?.

-No – continúo Sheila – Extraño las estrellas de el otro lado, y las clases de astronomía de Diana.

-Si, y las miradas no tan secretas de Erick al escote de Diana .

-¡Hank! – Sheila lo golpeó con la mano en el brazo y se río. Hank río con ella. – ¿Te parece si intentamos dormir ahora?. – le dijo el chico rubio. Sheila asintió. Se volteó dándole la espalda, y sintió la espalda de él apoyada en la de ella.

De a poco se le fueron cerrando los ojos. Se sentía segura junto a Hank, sabía que mañana ya todo sería mejor. Tenían muchas cosas que conversar, pero ya tendrían tiempo para eso.


End file.
